


Прятки

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: - Детка, где ты? - вкрадчивый голос раздался в опасной близости. Марк на всякий случай зажал рот рукой и задержал дыхание. Шаги прошли мимо. - Покричи для меня!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Легкий даб-кон!

— Детка, где ты? — вкрадчивый голос раздался в опасной близости. Марк на всякий случай зажал рот рукой и задержал дыхание. Шаги прошли мимо. — Покричи для меня!

Где-то вдалеке громыхнула одинокая машина, и Марк в отчаянии вцепился зубами в ладонь. Буквально под носом нормальный мир, а он застрял в четырех стенах играть в прятки с каким-то потусторонним психопатом. Который пару часов назад еще был его Джеком. И был ли? Больше всего происходящее смахивало на предусмотрительно подстроенную ловушку: дом в пригороде, пробитая шина, отключенное электричество. Этакое клише малобюджетных ужастиков.  
Приняв тишину за хороший знак, Марк выбрался из-под кровати и замер в темноте, прикидывая свои шансы. Марш-бросок до входной двери казался неплохой идеей, но что дальше? Хороший вопрос. На этом план Марка заканчивался. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, в попытке успокоиться и взглянуть на ситуацию трезво — ничего не получилось. Сердце все также колотилось в груди как ненормальное, руки тряслись, а в голове ни единой мысли кроме емкого «какого хрена».

— Можем играть в прятки хоть всю ночь, — Марк едва успел нырнуть за дверь до того как тусклый зеленый огонек появился на лестнице. — Но у нас вроде были планы и все такое.

Были, конечно. Приятный вечер, уединение, и даже вышедший из строя генератор не сильно испортил общее впечатление, свечи хорошо вписались бы в атмосферу праздника. Прятки по углам уже не очень. С трудом ориентируясь по затихающим шагам, Марк снова высунулся из своего убежища. Вокруг была только темнота и максимум, что удавалось разглядеть — пятна белых мебельных чехлов. Прятаться на втором этаже было удобно как раз благодаря ним, Марк уже дважды нырял под пыльные балахоны и затаив дыхание наблюдал, как Джек проходит мимо, иногда оставляя после себя мутные зеленые капли на деревянном полу.

— Марк, если тебя так напугало тело в подвале, я запру дверь, — глухо раздалось откуда-то из дальнего конца коридора. Сердце Марка попыталось выскочить через горло. — Но мертвые не кусаются, не надо так драматизировать.

Громко скрипнула лестница на чердак, и Марк на цыпочках кинулся к другой, надеясь успеть спуститься на первый этаж до того как Джек решит вернуться. Но стоило ноге коснуться ступеньки, как приближающиеся шаги не заставили себя ждать. Неосторожное движение — и Марк слетел с лестницы практически кубарем, разбил в кровь колени, несколько раз крепко приложился головой, с хрустом лишился очков и только чудом не свернул шею. Джек где-то наверху шел медленно, неумолимо и, очевидно, никуда не торопясь. Марк без сил остался лежать у подножья лестницы. Приземление вышло далеко от удачного. Уткнувшись носом в ковер, Марк с трудом вздохнул и охнул — голова гудела, в ушах звенело, и перед глазами скакали белые мушки. Совсем не хорошо.

— Ты делаешь хуже, — все тем же вкрадчивым тоном сообщил Джек откуда-то сверху. В попытке встать на ноги Марк поймал себя на абсурдной мысли, что почему-то именно сейчас акцент в его голосе особо режет слух. Нет, Марк всегда любил этот голос и считал акцент совершенно очаровательным, но от его звуков сейчас все внутри буквально покрывалось льдом. С другой стороны всему виной могли быть и резко вспыхнувшие замашки психопата. — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, не думай о ерунде. Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя.

Марк не успел до конца понять, что произошло, и сколько времени он вообще потерял, но вдруг перед глазами вспыхнул ослепительный в темноте зеленый огонек, а чьи-то руки дернули за воротник рубашки вверх. И, тряхнув, впечатали в стену. Слабый удар выбил остатки воздуха из легких Марка.

— Я только «за» немного поиграть, — невозмутимо продолжил Джек, пока Марк отчаянно хватал ртом воздух в попытке вдохнуть хоть немного сквозь душащий воротник. Джек закатил глаза и переместил руки на плечи. Не то чтоб Марк мог вообще куда-то убежать. — Но твоей голове уже хватит, а впереди еще целая ночь.

Марк попытался сфокусироваться на знакомом лице, но ничего кроме зеленого пятна разглядеть не получилось. Оно как магнитом притягивало взгляд, и Марк в отчаянье зажмурился, помотав головой в вялой попытке не столько вырваться, сколько просто сделать хоть что-то. Джек поймал его лицо в ладони и водрузил на нос треснувшие очки. Почувствовав привычный вес, Марк открыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировался на знакомом лице. Жуткий свет немного померк, и влажные зеленые дорожки на его щеке почти высохли, но один вид подтеков заставил снова вздрогнуть.  
В многострадальной голове Марка кроме тумана клубилось еще с два десятка неясных вопросов, выловить из которых один конкретный не представилось возможным. Марк почти сформулировал емкое «что», но не успел раскрыть рта — чужие руки беззастенчиво нырнули под рубашку, а губы залепили чужие, ласково куснув пару раз подозрительно острыми зубами. Марк вздрогнул и попытался сползти на пол, но руки снова удержали за плечи.

— Ты так и не покричал для меня, — с легким упреком сообщил Джек, разорвав поцелуй. Марк молча сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Оценив его выражение лица, Джек игриво ухмыльнулся. — Ну-ну, без паники.

Не будь Марк в ужасе, сам бы закатил глаза. Стадия «паники» осталась далеко позади еще где-то полчаса назад, когда Джек бродил по дому, а Марк дрожал в шкафу, мысленно готовясь умереть от рук своего, казалось бы, «любимого». Ему патологически не везло с партнерами.

— Сегодня день всех святых, — сообщил Джек, буксируя больше не сопротивляющегося Марка в сторону гостиной. Марк, откровенно говоря, ожидал спальни, но был приятно удивлен. Если «приятно», конечно, можно было вообще отнести ко всему сумасшедшему дому. — И я собираюсь разбудить в тебе тьму.

Марк послушно приземлился на диван, окончательно потеряв нить происходящего.

— Тебе понравится, поверь мне, — многообещающе подмигнул Джек зеленым глазом.  
Редактировать часть

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку 18. Scream из Haunted septiween 
> 
> Посвящается: Юки.


End file.
